


Letters From No One

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: It is not unknown to the whole school that Hongbin and Wonshik hated each other’s guts. However, all it takes is the one letter received by Wonshik from someone, and the rest was history.





	Letters From No One

It started one night, when Wonshik was busy cramming for his Potions essay due tomorrow to notice the light tapping from the common room’s large windows. The said wizard was very much engrossed into whatever he was doing that the blond boy beside him—Jaehwan—has to throw a remembrall at him to snap out of his thoughts.

“What now, Hyung? You know I’m very much dying to finish this essay to be able to go back home, right? I don’t have time for your antics now.” Wonshik spat, earning an indignant squeak from the older. Jaehwan was fuming when he reached for Wonshik and throw him a neck chop—something that Wonshik is sure Jaehwan learned from Hakyeon.

“Excuse me, Kim Wonshik, but I’m not one to play right now too. I called your attention because there’s some tapping on the window. Go check on it.” Jaehwan said—more like ordered, folding his arms in front of him and acting all mighty.

“Why me?” The younger whined. He’s throwing daggers through his eyes at Jaehwan and he can feel the eyes of a couple of first years on them.

“Because I said so. Be a good dongsaeng and go check on it.” The older of the two replied, sporting a smug smirk in his face that Wonshik oh so loves to wipe off. He obeys anyway, but only because he’s sure as hell that Jaehwan will not let him hear the end of it until approximately next week. Yes. That’s how worse Jaehwan is, but don’t tell him that.

The fourth year stood up, throwing one last disdainful look at Jaehwan—who smiled sweetly at him in return—and proceeding to the large window to their left. He did a once over and saw a great horned owl trying to tap on the window. Opening the window and letting the owl land on the window seal, he noticed a white envelope tied to its right foot.

_Kim Wonshik,_ addressed on the envelope.

Puzzled, he untied it and reached for some treats near the common room’s fireplace and gave it to the owl. It looked at him—he assumed it was its form of saying goodbye—before flying back to the cold winter night.

Eyeing the envelope, he opened it and saw neatly folded letter. More curious than earlier, he read it.

> _It was your eyes, shining as they are, that has me thinking of starlight._
> 
> _It was your locks, jet black as they are, that remind me of the night._
> 
> _It was your voice, deep as they are, that drowns me in just right._
> 
> _It was your smile, bright as they are, that brings me light._
> 
> _It was you, simple as you are, that made my heart beat with just your sight._
> 
> _I love you, my knight.  
> _

He was gaping upon finishing reading the letter. A red dust was visible in his cheeks and—despite the cold weather—before he knew it, he was fanning himself. He suddenly felt hot.

But as Wonshik’s rational mind reasons, no one can blame him. It was the first time he received a letter, a confession to be more specific. It was not every day that someone profess her—or his, Wonshik’s mind supplies—love for him.

The fourth year Gryffindor promptly checks the envelope again, trying to see if it was really addressed to him. And well, he was slapped with a clear Kim Wonshik written neatly—and beautifully, only an ethereal entity can write like this, his mind supplies once more—in the middle of it, for everyone to see.

Apparently, he took long enough that Jaehwan lost his patience and followed Wonshik. He was about to whine at the younger for taking so long when Wonshik suddenly turned and face him, the latter’s face still covered in that soft pink tint that suggests he’s blushing.

“Hyung.” The younger said, eyes as wide as saucers, and voice incredibly lower than his normal one.

“Is something wrong, Shikkie?” A button was pushed and Jaehwan’s hyung instincts—he calls it that—kicked in. He eyed the paper in Wonshik’s hand and snatched it. “Is this a threat, saying that he’ll kill you—oh.” He abruptly stopped, clearly reading the letter silently. 

Upon finishing, he looked at the man in front of him, finally showing a wide grin—Wonshik swears he was blinded by how bright it looked. He cupped Wonshik’s cheeks and cooed at him—just like how Hakyeon does every time he is proud of them. Honestly, they should not let Jaehwan spend too much time with Hakyeon, he’s learning so many things and it’s frightening.

“Oh, our Wonshik has an admirer!” The older teased him. Jaehwan was obviously sending hearts to Wonshik and Wonshik wants to puke.

“No hyung. Stop that. It might have been addressed wrongly. Perhaps there’s another Kim Wonshik out there—” He was cut off abruptly when Jaehwan enthusiastically replied.

“What are the odds that there’s another Kim Wonshik in Hogwarts, Shikkie?” The younger knew he lost the battle when Jaehwan shot him a wide smile, “See? It’s like 0.0000000001%. The letter’s for you.”

“No.” He said lamely, but deep inside his sap of a heart, he was screaming profanities, unable to stop wondering who his admirer might be.

 

\--

 

“Wonshik has an admirer.” Was the thing that greeted Taekwoon upon his arrival at the Great Hall the next morning. Jaehwan seems more perplexed about it than he is, really. The seventh year Gryffindor looked at Wonshik, raising an eyebrow at the process.

“Aish! Jaehwannie hyung, can you stop that? You can’t tell that to everyone you meet.” Wonshik was beyond embarrassed. He was having second thoughts on befriending this idiot of a hyung beside him. Taekwoon on the other hand, seemed amused enough to witness the argument.

“Who is it?” Taekwoon asked in his soft voice, busily nipping at his toast but nonetheless listening.

“That’s the thing there, Taekwoonie hyung. We don’t know. It’s a secret admirer. Wonshik’s secret admirer.” Jaehwan giggled, earning a groan from Wonshik and a smile from Taekwoon. “But we will find out. I’ll be sure to help you, Wonshikkie. You’re fourteen and you should start looking for your soul mate already.”

“Like you’re any better.” The youngest of the three muttered to himself, but Jaehwan’s extremely sensitive ears caught it.

“How dare you say that to your hyung? I already found the perfect one for me.” Jaehwan widened his eyes, demanding an explanation from Wonshik.

“You mean the Slytherin freshman named Sanghyuk? Hakyeon hyung’s self-declared son?” Taekwoon supplied, sipping his morning coffee. “I never deemed you as someone with age kink, Jaehwan.”

The fifth year squeak at them, eyes wide and mouth opened as wide as saucers. “No! I’m not talking about Hyukkie! It’s not Sanghy—”

“What’s not me?” A boy with soft brown locks appears in sight, behind him is the most beautiful creature Taekwoon has ever seen, Hakyeon. But Taekwoon would die first before admitting that to anyone.

“Sanghyukkie!” Jaehwan screamed, horror in his eyes.

“Is Jaehwannie alright? I’ve been hearing his obnoxious voice even from outside the great hall. It seems like you two are giving him a heart attack with everything you two say.” Hakyeon, this year’s Head Boy asked.

“No hyung. He’s simply denying that he has the hots for Sanghyuk.” Wonshik said nonchalantly. It’s payback time boi. Sanghyuk on the other hand broke into a grin and settled himself unceremoniously in front of Jaehwan.

“Is that true, Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon asked the seventh year. But Taekwoon was far from answering the question. All throughout the conversation, his attention was on Hakyeon’s soft pink, fantasizing about how it would feel against his own, how soft it will be, how its taste will linge—

“He’s daydreaming.” Sanghyuk concluded which brought Taekwoon back from his apparent daydreaming. The four of them were looking at him with varied expressions, smug—that’s Sanghyuk’s—Wonshik’s amused to say the least, and Jaehwan is sporting a wide grin while Hakyeon the only one looking confused.

Taekwoon mentally slapped him face. How can he be so stupid?

“Forget him,” Jaehwan mused and continued, “Hyung, Wonshik has an admirer! Like, it freaking sent him a love letter full of cheesy words and—”

“Of course it would be cheesy. It’s a love letter, Hyung! Use your brain.” The youngest said. Jaehwan threw him a glare and continued like nothing happened. “—Wonshik was blushing like crazy and he was obviously—”

“Hyung, stop! I wasn’t blushing. And I don’t have an admirer—”

“Of course. Who would admire some ass like you?” Everyone turned their attention to Hongbin, who just came from the Ravenclaw table. “No one would dare to like you, dickhead.” He spat and glared at Wonshik.

“Good morning to you to, Lee Hongbin.” The fourth year Gryffindor said, venom leaking from how cold his voice was, throwing deadly glares at the new comer. They continued glaring at each other, never backing down.

“I never really understand why you both hate each other’s guts.” Hakyeon exclaimed. He was looking at the two back and forth, not failing to notice the tension around them. It feels like the two fourth years will take out their wands and aim at each other. And it wouldn’t be good, he knows it.

“Alright guys, you’ve been like this ever since the first day you two meet. It’s time to be friends now.” Jaehwan, the most optimistic of them proposed nonchalantly but was startled with the quick responses he got from them.

“No!” The both of them exclaimed, snapping their heads at Jaehwan and returning to glaring at each other once they realized that they said—and did—exactly the same thing.

“Oh, these two are cute but dumb. I can’t believe I call you both hyung.” Sanghyuk murmured, busy munching on his bread to actually care about the situation at hand.

Hakyeon, seemingly tired of witness the usual tension, walked up to the two. “Okay, stop it, both of you. You are fourth years now. Don’t you think you’re too old for this childish quarrels?” But none of the two budge which seems to irritate Hakyeon more. “I said, quit it you two. Or do you want me to take house points from the both of you?” Quickly as it came, the tension suddenly vanished, the two finally looking up at Hakyeon and smiling sweetly.

“Come on, Hyung. Binnie and I were just playing. Right, Kong?” Wonshik plastered a fake smile, slender arms looping around Hongbin’s shoulder for better effect and cocking his head to look at the said boy, but only got a glare in reply. “Right, Kong?” He said, for better emphasis.

Hongbin snorted, but replied. “Yes, we were just… playing.” He stated, rather blankly.

The head boy sighed and looked at the two with distress. “Alright, I have to keep going now. Professor McGonagall wants to see me.” They all nodded.

Once Hakyeon was out of sight, Wonshik immediately removed his arms around Hongbin, acting as if touching Hongbin had burned him and finally facing the others, talking to them like nothing happened.

His only fault was that, he did not see the hurt in Hongbin’s eyes that flashed for a split second, only to be replaced by the blank façade he wears in front of the boy.

 

\--

 

The thing about Wonshik and Hongbin is that they both hate each other. Ever since their first year, they managed to get on each other’s nerves and effectively grating each other’ patience. It seemed like there is an invisible tension between them that every time they see each other, they can’t do anything but to bicker and throw insults at each other. They always get into fights that cause house points deduction from both their houses, which gravely annoys everyone. All that was accepted during their first year, both of them getting away with the excuse of “they’re young and don’t know what they’re doing” and “they’ll grow up”. But as the years passed by and the bickering only worsen, everyone came to the conclusion that there was now salvaging the inexistent friendship between the two.

Their friends very well know not to put them in the same place, despite them being in the same circle of friends. However, that being said, it cannot be avoided that there are instances where they cross paths. Those times where the worst for their friends, because no one can stop the both of them but Hakyeon. They will not listen to anyone telling them it stop fighting, no one but Hakyeon.

And seeing as Hakyeon and Taekwoon are now seventh years and will soon be finishing school, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are already thinking of ways to avoid both—seeing as trying to get them to be friends will not resulting to anything at all.

 

\--

 

It was on the next day when the second letter came.

Wonshik, Jaehwan and Taekwoon were early for breakfast despite the day being a weekend. Taekwoon had a quidditch practice while Jaehwan has to go to Professor Lupin for his special classes. As for Wonshik, he had no idea. He thought of spending the day on Hagrid’s but thought better of it. The big guy must have something important to do. So he decided that he’ll simply do anything that comes to his mind. And early breakfast it is.

Arriving at the Great Hall, he can see that there were only a few students. Approximately ten students seated in Hufflepuff’s table, seven in Slytherin’s, five in Gryffindor’s and eight in Ravenclaw’s. But what irked him was the sight of a familiar boy, Hongbin.

Great, now his day is ruined. But nevertheless, the three Gryffindor students went straight to their table, half-hearted greeting those that they pass by. Wonshik was secretly thankful that Hongbin seated far from them. At least they won’t be breathing the same air.

Jaehwan was unbelievably quiet, although Wonshik supposed it’s because of the early hour. He knows that Jaehwan is not a morning person, just like him. And he clearly mirrors the sentiment. But there’s nothing that great food can’t provide, and that includes good mood. Taekwoon, on the other hand, was silently—as always—munching his food. However, Wonshik can swear that the team captain is once again thinking of their Head Boy. He doesn’t understand why Taekwoon won’t just admit it and ask Hakyeon out, it was very obvious that they both like each other but it seems like they want to play a bit more catching feelings and Wonshik isn’t one to interfere with other’s business so he’ll leave his two hyungs to their own accord.

Just as Wonshik was sipping his pumpkin juice, the same whole from the other night came swooping to their direction, effectively landing a letter in Wonshik’s plate and swiftly disappearing. Puzzled, he picked it up and was shocked when he recognized the same clear writing of his name. He opened it and wasn’t shocked when he realized that it was another letter.

> _Roses are red._
> 
> _Violets are blue._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Can you love me back, too?_

Wonshik smiled. Unlike the first one, this letter was not cheesy nor is making him cringe. The emotions were raw and simple. It was a confession of pure love asking to be reciprocated. He pursed his lips. He was tempted to reply. To ask who his admirer was, just so he can be certain if he can love it too. He folded the letter, carefully tucking it back in its envelope and putting it in knapsack. The fourth year cleared his voice and straightened his posture.

It feels like someone was watching him. He looked around. Jaehwan and Taekwoon were eating, and all the other students in the Great Hall. His eyes landed on Lee Hongbin. He could have sworn he saw the latter looking at him. But perhaps it was just his imagination. Because why would Hongbin look at him?

“What’s wrong, Shikkie?” Jaehwan mused, looking at him with sleepy eyes. He smiled at him and shook his head. Perhaps he was being paranoid.

Upon finishing their breakfast, the three of them finally went to their own destination, Taekwoon to the Quidditch Field, Jaehwan to Professor Lupin and Wonshik to the lake.

 

\--

 

Deciding to go to the lake was the worst idea Wonshik ever thought of. He forgot to take his coat with him, leaving him freezing under a tree with only his scarf and thin sweaters. He was really an idiot. But he can’t help but stay. It was beautiful there, the ground covered in a thick layer of snow, the lake’s surface turning into ice. Everything felt so surreal, so calm, and so peaceful.

He was dosing off when something warm touched his freezing cheeks. “Oh for Merlin’s sake, just how much of an idiot are you?” He looked up to see the face of the man he loathed so much, worry etched on it. Complete disoriented, a grumble was the only thing he can muster.

What is Hongbin doing there?

Hongbin lift him up into a standing position, “Are you an idiot? Do you want to die freezing here?” The Ravenclaw questioned, brows furrowed and lips quivering. The man eyed him, asking if he’s hurt anywhere. And Wonshik was still processing what the hell is happening now.

The Ravenclaw removed his own coat and put it around Wonshik, which surprised him, “What are you doing?” He asked, his throat felt dry.

Hongbin snorted and pulled him close. “Let’s get you somewhere warm.” The only reply he got.

The two entered the castle, Hongbin leading the way to the Gryffindor Common room. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it simply asked Wonshik the password and open the door. If it noticed Hongbin being a Ravenclaw and completely not belonging there but still accompanying Wonshik inside, it didn’t say a thing.

“Where to?” Hongbin’s voice was surprisingly soft, very much unlike the one he uses during their long banters and bickering. Wonshik merely pointed towards the staircase leading to the boys’ room. And so up they went. Wonshik was having a hard time focusing, his head was seriously aching and he can feel a cold coming up. Yes. He was an idiot for staying in the open when it was winter.

Hongbin gently lay him down the bed, not saying a word. He was simply working silently, taking off Wonshik’s shoes, covering him with thick blankets and putting a soaked towel in his forehead. The Ravenclaw wordlessly handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted and immediately emptied.

“What’s gotten into you?” Wonshik eyed the other suspiciously, “You’re not planning something against me, are you?”

Hongbin’s expression went blank. “If you can’t say even a simple thank you, it would be better if you just simply shut up.”

“No, Hongbin. Don’t get me wrong. It’s just so odd to believe that you just saved me out there from freezing to death when we hate each other’s guts. I mean—if you are in my situation, would you expect me to come and help you?”

“Yes.” The answer was immediate. Hongbin was looking at him, face blank, but eyes full of emotions.

“Oh.” Wonshik lamely said. It surprised him even more. Why would the Great Lee Hongbin expect him to do that? It’s not as if he’s got feeling for him—or not?

Wonshik looked at the man in front of him only to see him looking at him. They looked at each other, never backing down. But this time, instead of the deadly glares they’re used to throwing at each other, they were looking with soft eyes, merely trying to understand each other. It went on like that for a couple more minutes before Hongbin finally broke eye contact, the first he ever did. 

And it finally clicked.

“It was you.” Wonshik exclaimed.

“Wha-what do you mean me?” Eyes looking at everything but Wonshik, Hongbin stuttered.

“It was you, right?” Wonshik looked at him, eyes fixed on the faint pink dust on the other’s cheeks. The Gryffindor chuckled.

“Wha-whatever you mean, its n-not me.” Hongbin was fighting so hard not to stutter but was failing incredibly.

The Ravenclaw was stunned when he felt Wonshik’s hand on his cheeks, softly caressing it, “Why didn’t you just say so?” The other whispered, eyes locking with the latter.

“I-I’m afraid.” Hongbin looked away.

“Of what?” The younger of the two questioned, eyes full of worry.

“That you won’t accept me.” Hongbin once thought that asking the ground to swallow you was a cliché, but now he knows exactly what it feels.

“Where did you get that idea?”

“I hated you. You hated me. Of course it would be weird for me to be falling for you.” Hongbin snapped, but regretted it immediately. “I mean—I’ve like you for so long but because of my own stupidity when I was eleven, you ended up hating me and I can’t even confess to you like all those other girls. And every time you look at me, your eyes are full of hatred and I couldn’t help but get hurt—”

Hongbin was petrified when Wonshik tilted his chin and leaned in, pressing a kiss on his lips. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when the other bit his lower lip. Here merely put his hands on Wonshik’s back to pull him closer, feel his warmth against his. Another moan escaped when Wonshik pushed passed his lips and evaded his mouth with his tongue. If it wouldn’t have been for their need to breathe, they wouldn’t have stopped.

“You could just say you love me.” Wonshik breathed, forehead resting on Hongbin’s shoulder.

“I love you.” Hongbin confessed, a little out of breathe.

“Guess what, I think I’m falling for you now.” Wonshik smiled, and leaned in once more, savoring the moment, before pulling off after a minute.

“I love you too.”

The letters, in the end, turned out to be from Hongbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Wonshik!


End file.
